


Prompt: What You Said in the Middle of the Night

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: Domestic Fuffy drabble from a prompt on Tumblr.  Faith comforts Buffy in this one.





	Prompt: What You Said in the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr in January and I guess I didn't think it was worth putting up here?
> 
> That was a silly thing to think.

Buffy made a half-hearted vocalization into her pillow.  Someone was shaking her.

“B,” said Faith.

“Wha?”

“You were, uh, talking in your sleep.”

Buffy propped herself up on her arms.

“It sounded…rough.”  As Buffy’s eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Faith’s look of concern.

“Sorry.  Dreams.”

“Slayer shit?”

Buffy sighed.  “No, just…you know, nightmares.”

Faith reached out to hold Buffy and Buffy drew back.  “Shit, sorry.” said Faith.

“You’re OK.  It’s just…do you remember being a little kid and still being able to tell yourself that the monsters weren’t real?”

“Monsters are relative, B.  So not really.  But at the same time, yeah.”

Buffy got up and started pacing.  She was cold, but she wasn’t really thinking about it.

“I’d have a cigarette in your position,” said Faith. “Calm my nerves.”

“Yeah, and you should quit.”

Faith laughed.  “God I love you.”  She said things like that so easily now.

“Look, you wanna talk?”

Buffy sighed hard.

“Guess not.”

“Faith, can you just hold me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
